


My Best Friend’s Dad

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Oral, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Draco has no idea what happens when you’re left alone with Lucius.





	My Best Friend’s Dad

“L-Lucius”, you panted, thighs squeezing his head as he flicked your clit with his tongue.

You pulled at his hair, burying his face even further into your pussy.

He chuckled at your desperation, deciding to give you what you needed-tongue drifting down and probing inside you.

He ate you like you were the most delicious meal he’d ever had-fingers, tongue and teeth all playing their part until you arched off the bed, cumming for the second time.

His fingers stroked you through your orgasm-your release dripping off his hand as he stared at your heated pussy.

“You taste so good”, he muttered, pulling his fingers out and sucking the juices off them, before clambering up your body, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the way, until he reached your face.

He caressed your hair, eyes staring into yours with a softness that you rarely saw, before it disappeared seconds later, replaced by the usual hunger that filled him each time he was with you.

Pulling harshly at your hair to expose your neck, his tongue licked up your throat, before he panted into the crook of your neck.

“Please”, you whispered, pussy drenched and aching to be filled by something more than his fingers.

He chuckled, kissing your skin sloppily as he sat up, stroking his hard cock and pressing his tip inside you.

You let out a groan, mouth hanging open as your walls stretched around him, his hands kneading your breasts as he sank fully inside you.

“Such a wet pussy”, he praised, fucking you with deep and slow strokes, rolling your nipples and watching them harden.

He gradually increased his pace and force, eventually slamming into you, hands gripping your throat as he applied just enough pressure that every sensation was heightened, your pussy throbbing and clenching around him as you felt his cock brush against your g-spot.

You trembled, feeling yourself getting closer and closer, when suddenly there was an emptiness, his cock no longer filling you, hand no longer wrapped around your throat.

The room came back into focus, and you noticed Lucius dressing quickly, throwing your clothes onto the bed and rushing out of the room.

You had no idea what was going on, until you heard footsteps.

Your eyes widened-dressing as fast as you could and sitting on the bed, smoothing everything down, when Draco entered the room.

“Mother misses the manor”, he huffed, “and for the first time in years-both mother and father actually agree with each other”.

“Astoria?” you asked sympathetically, sitting cross-legged on the bed, eyes widening when you spotted the pair of boxers behind Draco.

“Hmm”, he replied as you pointed your wand, the boxers flying to you and promptly being stuffed beneath your pillow.

“Well-I’m sure they’ll change their mind soon enough”, you encouraged.

He hummed, before turning to you, brows furrowed.

“Why’re you so sweaty?”

“Oh-I was exercising”, you lied, not wanting your best friend to know you’d been fucking his dad for the past year and a half.


End file.
